


This Is Halloween

by tiffanyxxblues



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Cutesy, Fluff, Halloween Costumes, Short, Vampires, satanic rituals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 21:45:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2204166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiffanyxxblues/pseuds/tiffanyxxblues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"you know how excited I was for Halloween and I just wanted the perfect costume</p><p>"And I may have summoned the devil in a satanic ritual to turn me into an actual vampire"</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is Halloween

The thing about Pete is that he maybe sometimes gets a bit carried away.

Like, _always_.

He goes through these phases each time some (incredibly flawed) idea pops into his head which usually ends with me either giving him the 'I told you so' glare or simply staring him down until he agrees to stop whatever madness he's been up to. Sometimes both.

This was quickly turning into one of those times.

 

"I called you an hour ago Pete, unless you're going for the slutty vampire look again then there really isn't much more to do".

"Patrick, Halloween is the most important event of the year, after your birthday of course" Pete replied, in mock outrage, to his dresser mirror.

"Well I'm sorry for not being a fan of the whole fashionably late to your own party thing" Patrick droned, already tired and wishing he hadn't agreed to go.

Pete had in fact planned this party, with the help of Joe and Andy who, as they did every year, ended up doing the majority of the work.

"Done!" Pete chimed, earning a sigh of relief from Patrick, who had been on the verge of falling to sleep on Pete's bed, piled high with unwashed clothes as it may have been.

Vampire Pete looked as though he had been struck by lightening. Red contact lenses were ringed with thick black eyeliner that had been less than skillfully streaked down both cheeks. His hair stood on end with a powdery white stripe running up the centre of his fringe.

As far as costume, Pete had surprisingly gone for a more traditional vampiric look opting for a long black cloak, black jeans with a high collared shirt and chunky black Dr Martens.

The fangs at least looked realistic and Patrick had to admit, Pete did appear somewhat menacing (to say he looked scary would be a grotesque overstatement).

Patrick however had decided on going as the customary skeleton boy, ignoring Pete's protests that every vampire needs a vampire wife. Why Patrick always ended up with the female role was beyond him.

Allowing Pete to choose the outfit as consolation had been a terrible decision on his part, leading to him wearing an almost uncomfortably skin tight and anatomically incorrect (as Patrick felt the need to point out) skeleton suit.

Pete stood and held his hand out to help Patrick up.  
"Vampire or Skeleton, you look fucking adorable as any mythological being"

"Has all that hair gel seeped through to your brain because that was actually pretty sweet"

Taking Pete's hand, the two rushed down the stairs and to Patrick's car.

xxx

When they arrived at the party around 20 minutes later, the streets lining Andy's apartment building were already filled with cars. The hum of a heavy bass could be felt even through the metal of Patricks old Honda and the air seemed to radiate a vibrant electricity that a gathering of so many teenagers in one place always seems to bring.

"This party wont last long if last year's was anything to go by", Patrick asserted as though this were an indisputable fact.

It's not like Pete was unaware of this; in the three years that they'd been throwing midnight Halloween parties Andy's stuck up neighbours have always felt the need to put a stop to it. By now its pretty much tradition.

The apartment was located in one of the more affluent areas of Chicago, lending itself to lawyers, doctors and the like.

The only reason for Andy having landed one of the well sought after apartments was thanks to the passing of a rich (and incredibly generous) uncle. Said uncle would not be too happy to hear about his hard earned money being wasted on cheap booze and party poppers.

At the door Andy was expectedly unmoved by the situation.

"Patrick!", Andy greeted jovially "You actually made an effort this year". Surprise was clearly evident through his face of gruesome fake cuts and bloody make up. Andy good-heartedly slapped Patrick on the back (Almost winding him in his unprepared state) and handed over a red plastic cup of god knows what.

He continued with a smile,"I see you've managed to lose Pete before getting to the door"

"A new record, fantastic" Patrick enthused sarcastically. Pete was bound to find himself in some sort of trouble, leading to Patrick's first course of action. One cup down, ten more to go. Hopefully that would be enough to soften any blow he may have to experience by the end of the night.

xxx

30 minutes, an hour maybe? Patrick had no idea how much time had passed between losing Pete and getting half way shit faced on Andy's couch.

Never before had he been so grateful for the sheer size of the apartment; this year was undoubtedly the biggest turn out yet. The room was swarming with scantly clad devils and various other ghouls, stumbling about the place either from the alcohol or some illegal high. Probably both.

The couch was pretty comfortable in a lonely sort of way. It was placed in a somewhat secluded area of the living room, a momentary relief from the hot swell of bodies that had accumulated in the main area.

At least, it _was_ pretty comfortable until some douche who had apparently accepted one too many red plastic cups decided to plaster himself against Patrick's side. However much Patrick didn't want to deprive the kid of his skeleton boy sized pillow, this really did start to piss him off.

In some vein attempt to rein in his annoyance Patrick thought to something that Pete had once said.

"You may be small and cuddly pat, but even honeybadgers look pretty cute until they're clawing your eyes out."

It helped. Slightly.

Patrick nudged the boy's bare shoulder, trying to ignore the fact that he was wearing little more than boxer briefs and wooly socks. Stirring him did nothing to wake the boy up and as the first beads of drool appeared at the corners of his mouth, Patrick saw his cue to jump out of his seat and find a new hideout.

The booze by this point was running freely through Patricks blood stream and standing up so quickly caused his vision to swim with the consequential nausea. After a few seconds, allowing his feet to lead the way, Patrick fought through a sea of empty cups littering the floor.

The kitchen. More booze. That sounded like a plan.

Subconsciously, Patrick had glided towards an overflowing keg beside Andy's fridge. He could almost taste the cool, bitter liquid burning the back of his throat and taking his mind off of-

A heavy hand falling onto his back ended patrick's train of thought.

"Pattycakes you came back to me!" Pete beamed with a slightly manic grin, leaning in to place a slobbery kiss on Patrick's cheek.

Patrick scrunched up his face, rubbing dramatically at his cheek with his sleeve.

"I thought I told you not to call me Pattycakes?"

"You cant deter a vampire with mere words" Pete wrapped his arms around Patrick's mid section and lowered his voice.

"I guess we're just really persistent that way"

And maybe it was the mellowing buzz of the alcohol but Patrick let Pete tilt his face upwards until their mouths were locked. For once he was uncaring of the eyes that were probably too interested in their own shenanigans to notice two boys kissing against the kitchen counter.

A patch of liquid from the surface behind Patrick's back began to slowly seep through the fabric of his costume, sending a shiver up his spine.

A knock against his side and the mutter of 'blocking the booze', finally forced them to break for air, although Pete a little more reluctantly.

"Upstairs" Pete breathed with a smirk, holding onto Patrick's collar as though his life depended on it.

xxx

And if Patrick had wanted to protest, Pete dragging him up the stairs to one of Andy's large guest rooms would have expelled that train of thought.

In a rush to savour the moment, Pete imperviously pushed aside the clustered party goers and entered through the only unlocked door. Walking in on someone else in the act would risk spoiling the mood for both parties.

After tumbling inside, Patrick took a moment to appreciate his surroundings. A large mirror leant precariously against the wall above an antique fireplace and a double bed with soft silk sheets stood invitingly against the far wall. Patrick wasn't sure whether he wanted to take a nap in it or reciprocate Pete's enthusiasm.

The decision was made for him when Pete's lips found their way back to Patrick's at such force that the pair began moving backwards, eventually finding the bed.

In a few short minutes the two found themselves worked up and slick with sweat, panting heavily as the buzz of the alcohol made way for a more seductive high. Of course the separation was short lived and Pete rolled over and onto Patrick, eager to pick up where they left off.

Patrick had to admit, this behaviour was in no way out of the ordinary for Pete. He was always one for trying new things and so when he nipped at Patrick's tongue (releasing a satisfactory moan from the latter) it seemed like a completely natural progression.

On the fourth time though, it was starting to hurt. Even with the remnants of alcohol in his system Patrick new that something was up.

"Pete, would you please calm the fuck down. If my tongue isn't fully functional tomorrow morning Vampire Pete will be receiving any medical bills" Patrick sighed joking, having to forcefully prise his mouth off the other.

The only response he received was Pete's glassy gaze trained solely on his mouth.

"Pete? What the actual fuck" Patrick's tone became slightly more hesitant, wary of Pete's drastic change in character. It was as if his whole being were transfixed on that one spot- and what was he staring at anyway?

Patrick lifted a hand to his mouth and froze momentarily when it came back wet with something. Even in the dim mood lighting he could see that that something was red, and that there was a lot of it.

"Holy fuck Pete you bit me!" Patrick exclaimed in a frenzied panic, not knowing the full extent to his injury.

He bolted upright and scrambled out of the bed, only then gaining any response out of Pete.

"Are you fucking insane!?" Patrick questioned, already well aware of the answer to that question.

Pete shifted slightly and swayed, as if intoxicated. He swung his legs over the edge of the bed and brought his hands out to hold Patrick's arms, still not saying a word.

"Patrick-"

"For god sake Pete take those stupid fangs out before you actually hurt someone" Patrick cut in.

"Patrick, I can't take them out. They're real" Pete ended solemnly as though he wished that weren't the case.

Patrick didn't know whether to laugh or cry so he stepped away from Pete as quickly as possible.

"I don't know what you've taken but you're starting to freak me out, Pete" by the end of the sentence Patrick found he had backed himself up against the far wall. He chanced a furtive glance at the door and when he turned back, Pete was off the bed and standing directly in front of him.

Now Patrick was starting to wonder if he himself had taken something. Maybe Joe spiked the beer. Maybe.

But no, he would have had some prior idea. What he just saw must have happened. Pete probably just had some erratic burst of energy, however unlikely it may seem. Any explanation would be welcomed over Pete's actually-a-vampire bullshit.

The teeth. Those things would surely have been lethal if Pete hadn't stopped. Patrick thought off handedly of writing a letter of complaint to the manufacturer.

Pete placed his hands on either side of Patrick's head against the wall. His eyes appeared an even deeper shade of red than they were back at his house.

"Patrick listen to me, you know how excited I was for Halloween and I just wanted the perfect costume

"And I may have summoned the devil in a satanic ritual to turn me into an actual vampire"

At this, Patrick did laugh. Out loud and without hesitation.

"Good one, Pete. You definitely got me for a second there"

But Pete was not laughing. He fucking snarled at Patrick and lunged for his a neck, red eyes dilating as he seemed possessed by something- something like hunger.

xxx

When Pete confirmed to Patrick the details of this year's Halloween party, Patrick had no idea he would end up pinned against one of the walls in Andy's guest room. Especially not by Pete.

However spontaneous and emotionally unstable Pete sometimes seemed, he'd never gone so far as full beast mode, glaring with fangs bared and all. By some higher power he was able to stop his forward momentum and avoid plunging his fangs into Patrick's neck by mere inches.

Both had to some extent expected Patrick to be a writhing mess of blood on the floor by now and were stunned enough to look up and face eachother's expressions.

"So..." Pete began, back to his socially awkward self.

"I'm guessing you believe me?"

"I swear to god Pete, when you asked to watch that Twilight marathon I didn't think it would end like this." Patrick gathered that he was safe, at least for the time being, from another Vampire Pete attack.

"Please don't hate me 'trick, I wanted to tell you more than anything but I knew you'd either laugh or run as far away from me as possible"

Pete's eyes had faded into a a deep maroon with flecks of red and brown. It was pretty hot, Patrick thought, but maybe he was missing the bigger picture.

"So if you're a vampire, don't you need blood?"

Pete looked down to hide the guilt that had materialised on his face. He wondered whether there were other vampires out there and if they ever felt comfortable discussing their dietary habits.

"Yes, I need blood but it doesn't have to be human. I smelt a cat in another apartment and, well, its better to be safe than sorry" If it were possible, Pete would have blushed.

"You drank cat blood? Dude, what kind of terrifying vampire are you" Patrick was only half joking. Now that the shock had worn off, Pete was about as scary as his costume would suggest.

"Hey, exsanguination is tiring work and humans take all the fun out of it" Pete pouted and Patrick concluded that having a bipolar vampire boyfriend was going to be just as difficult.

For the third time that night, Patrick took Pete's hand.

"You were pretty excited for this party and I _really_ need a beer. Wanna go back downstairs?"

"I think I have a better idea" If Pete's devious smirk had worried Patrick before, he definitely had reason to be worried for his mental and physical health now that Pete was a supernatural being.

With their hands still interlocked Pete pretty much dragged Patrick out to his car with newly found speed. Patrick was thrown into the passenger seat and several red lights later the Honda stopped outside of a 24 hour pizza place.

After releasing the death grip on his seat belt, Patrick took a moment to assess the situation. "Are you seriously using your vampire abilities to order pizza? Why am I not surprised in the least."

Patrick wondered if Vampires even ate food but the night had already been absurd enough for him to conclude that this was all a hilarious dream. Perhaps he _had_ fallen asleep on Pete's bed.

Maybe.


End file.
